


Love You Two

by Kai_legacy



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Essentially how Arthur fell in love with his friends, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Finally I did a multi-chapter fic!, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16326500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_legacy/pseuds/Kai_legacy
Summary: Arthur wasn't the one to frown all the time, but he rarely smiles either. He didn't like doing facial expressions it made him feel tired, communicating his feelings for everyone to see is rather pointless to him. he rather to just tell them how he feels.Lewis turned to him, smiling not too wide but it was big enough to make Arthur's insides warm up."Smile!" Lewis smiled at him, Arthur couldn't help but to smile, just a little.





	1. Smile!

**Author's Note:**

> Another old ficlet. 
> 
> Just a few drabbles explaining on how Arthur Kingsmen realized he fell in love with two of his friends.

Today, was a good day, The place was lively and packed with guests.

Today was Lewis' birthday and they were celebrating it in his family's dining establishment, It was loud and filled with cheers,Vivi was getting drunk and dancing with a stranger.

Lewis was serving food left and right,with everyone wishing him a happy birthday.

Vivi made her way to his side and kissed him on the cheek.

Arthur sat in a lonely table,alone and distant, watching happiness from afar.

At some point, Lewis noticed his state and he isn't going to let Arthur just stand around while everybody is partying and having a good time. Lewis made his way to Arthur,still serving food here and there.

He reached to where Arthur was.

Lewis turned to him, smiling not to wide but it was big enough to make Arthur's insides warm up.

"Smile!" Lewis smiled at him, Arthur couldn't help but to smile as well.

Lewis had a quiet epiphany and looked more lively in the next second, his forehead beaded with sweat.

His pompadour still staying in shape, he was energetic and endless.

Arthur sighed and drop his smile a second later.

Why couldn't he be like that? Confident and bold.

He admired Lewis for having the courage to be like that with everyone that he meets.

Arthur realized for a second,that he was smiling again. Wider and more genuine.

No. No, Kingsmen. You don't just admire him do you?

No, you love him.


	2. Didn't Realize It Sooner.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur never cared for his emotions or his thoughts. They always pass by him, before he gets the chance to think about it again. Feelings are always messy and nonsensical to him,yet surprisingly active in his life, he didn't realize it sooner, but he was in falling for Vivienne Yukino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess Hellbent gave me the courage to actually post some of my old polished works.
> 
> Enjoy!

Arthur was sitting in his worktable,tapping a pen on his chin, he'd considered making a new blueprint, but what should he make, he started sketching complex machinations. He writes notes to himself,for later use.

He heard Vivi groaned, he turned to face her, she was tutoring her boyfriend as always, covering her face in disappointment, Vivi was always the perfectionist and weirdly enough she's the most professional of the group, mainly because she works in Tome Tomb.

Arthur watches her intently,as Lewis mumbled something in spanish, presumably to apologize, he's cute that way, timid and always looking for a way to please people, he didn't want to disappoint anyone,and Arthur could tell.

"Hey,Vi, I could take in for you," Arthur suggested, still tapping his pen on his chin, "Thank God, yes. Please!" Vivi groaned and walked away from the two, probably to grab some snacks.

Arthur stood and pull back his chair, he made a beeline to walk towards the younger man, Arthur was much more patient and calming, he was interacting not just teaching, he's always so casual that Lewis grew to like him, tutoring.

Vivi came back with two soda pops in hand and drank both of them simultaneously, before letting out a contented sigh.

Arthur didn't realize he was staring back at Vivi.

"Umm.. Art?" Lewis poked him with his pencil, Arthur resisted the urge to burst out laughing like a maniac, he's always so sensitive especially at his sides.  
Lewis poked him a few more times.

"Pfft.. hah.. what is it L-Lew?"

"Aren't we going to continue?"

Right. Right, how could he have possibly forgotten about that?

Arthur snapped himself out of it and looked away before Vivi noticed him staring,now that would be awkward.  
After they were done with Lewis' homework, they each went inside,Vivi playing Final Fantasy on his old,rusty PlayStation. 

Lewis was reading a book, he doesn't even understand. And Mystery trying to sleep amidst the noise booming from the Television.

Arthur sat down on Lance's favorite armchair,and took a step back and just enjoy at the sight of his friends, doing their own things.

Arthur grabbed a soda from the glass-edged table and took a sip.

He saw Vivi cursing, mumbling strategies to herself. Her hair always covering her sight,she needed to blow it away, before it fall back down again as she tilted her head.

Arthur isn't the type to overanalyze his feelings,he usually overanalyze his actions,things that he actually do.

But in this moment it was different, everything he felt was magnified, everything he thought about.

He felt at peace at this piece of self-reflection, everything he'd done outweighs how he feels,at this moment,he was just thinking about Vivienne Yukino. 

Playing her game,cursing like a sailor, shouting like an old man, and do a battlecry like a pirate would do.

"Yes!" Vivi exclaimed, winning against the monster, her smile victorious and wide, somehow her laugh echoed inside his brain. He knew he shouldn't be feeling this way.

Arthur wondered why didn't he noticed it sooner.

He was falling for Vivienne Yukino.


End file.
